It is common in automobiles to provide a customizing of the rear window and top utilizing a plastic cap which is thereafter covered with a cloth covering. It has further been known to provide integral transverse ribs on the cap so that the final covering produces a simulated convertible top.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a customized automobile and a method of making the customized automobile together with customized kit which provides the option of producing either an entire top covering or a partial top covering for the automobile.
In accordance with the invention a customized automobile is provided having a rear window and a top including a plastic cap overlying the rear window on a portion of top the and one or more sections provided in partially overlapping relation. The plastic in sections are provided with a cloth covering. In one form, each section includes a transverse raised portion to simulate the support structure of a convertible. The cap and sections may be provided in a kit so that the plastic cap maybe used alone or together with one or more sections.